Warriors: New Dawning: Rising Sun
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Blackkit is the daughter of Shinningflower and Oakstorm, also being the only cat with a twisted paw. She wnats to be a warrior badly, but what if another attack from ShadowClan AND the Dark Forest gives her the ability to see through things and to hear things far far away? Will her hopes fail in becoming a warrior? Please review!
1. Allegiances

Allegiences

ThunderClan

Leader: Goldenstar - golden she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Oakstorm - brown-gray tom with dark brown paws and belly and tabby stripes (Blackkit's father)

Apprentice - Birdpaw

Medicine Cat: Cloudfang - white she-cat with green eyes and a gray muzzle

Apprentice - Nightpaw

Warriors:

Fernberry - gray she-cat (with darker flecks) with green eyes

Stormfire - dark gray tabby tom

Graycloud - gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Honeycomb - light ginger she-cat

Brightberry - white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Grasspelt - brown tom with amber eyes

Bramblefur - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpelt - dark gigner she-cat with blue eyes

Rosestem - black-and-white she-cat with gray ears and tail tip

Blazingfire - ginger tom with firey pelt

Barkshine - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Birdpaw - black tom with feather-like pelt

Poppypaw - gray-black she-cat with orange-amber eyes

Spiderpaw - dark gray tom

Nightpaw - dark brown tom with black stripe going down his back, green eyes

Queens:

Shinningflower - bright ginger she-cat (mother of Blackkit (black she-kit with dark gray paws and underbelly, has one twisted paw) and Boldpaw (ginger she-cat), Oakstorm's kits)

Elders:

Fireblaze - ginger tom with flame-like pelt

Ambereye - dark brown tom, oldest cat in the Clan

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Mudstar - dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Deputy: Shadepelt - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Scarletfang - orange-red she-cat with red paws and a dark ginger muzzle

Apprentice: Wideeye - large black tom with huge green eyes

Warriors:

Acornwhisker - black-and-white she-cat (has WindClan mother, Shortwhisker, and RiverClan father, Ryefold)

Tigerleap - orange tom with black stripes and green eyes

Leopardflash - orange spotted she-cat with faint white stripes

Apprentice: Flakepaw

Lionclaw - golden-and-orange tom with dark ginger long neck fur

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Windflight - gold tabby she-cat with orange paws and a ginger muzzle

Hollowfoot - brown tom with orange paws and blue eyes

Queens -

Waterfall - blue-gray tabby she-cat (mother of Rainkit and Floodkit)

Elders -

Mistcloud - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushbeak - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and narrow muzzle

**WindClan**

Leader: Gingerstar - ginger tabby she-cat with gold-yellow eyes

Deputy: Whitescar - tortiseshelle she-cat with long white scar down side

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - very old brown tom with white specks on muzzle

Second Medicine Cat: Thornwhisker - tortiseshelle tom with green eyes and brown whiskers

Warriors:  
Harewhisker - long furred tabby tom with long white whiskers

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Sandnose - sandy ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

Rainhead - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wildbelly - long furred brown she-cat

Fuzzyfur - fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Tumblepaw

Queens:

Greywhisker - gray tabby she-cat (mother of Sneezekit and Bouncekit)

Elders:

Tanglepath - gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white muzzle

Leopardspots - spotted ginger-brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: Petalstar - dappled gray she-cat

Deputy: Hollowtail - dark brown tabby tom with shadowy blue eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Medicine Cat: Minnowstream - light gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors:

Lizzardtounge - short-haired tabby she-cat with long thick whiskers

Beebreeze - large black tom

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Greenflower - torteseshelle she-cat

Apprentice: Mountainpaw

Mixedflower - calaco she-cat with brown ears, gray paws and a mixed colored pelt

Apprentice: Shudderpaw

Flowingriver - tortisheshelle tom with orange-yellow-amber eyes

Apprentice: Flatpaw

Queens:

Flowerpetal - long haired torteseshelle she-cat with green eyes (mother of Jumpkit, Wishkit and Luckkit)

Daisynose - long haired calaco she-cat (mother of Redkit and Tickkit)

Elders:

Wisesun - very old silver tabby tom

Other Animals

Fallow - brown yappy dog

Other Cats outside the Clans

Lilley - silver-brown tabby she-cat with one blue eyes and one green eye


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Warriors: New Dawning: Rising Sun! This is about the future ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. The main character is a young kit named Blackkit, a black she-cat with dark gray paws, and an odd twisted forepaw. As a kit, she is sommoned by StarClan cats who tell her of a prophecy saying she would have great powers. There is also another cat who has a power that will connect with hers to creat a powerful force that no cat can destroy, not even the evil Tigerstar, who died in the first Dark Forest battle. During your time as a reader, you will need to look for clues, especially in the details. If you don't read close enough, you won't understand who did what or what happened, because it will be hard to know. Thanks, and keep up the reviewing on my stories please!**

** -Goldmoonrider**

"Surrender, kittypets!" Blackkit yowled as she darted out of the nusery on the heels of her sister, Boldkit. The two sisters were playing as if Boldkit was a WindClan warrior and Blackkit was a ThunderClan warrior. The black she-kit rushed after her sister, bowling her down in the middle of the ThunderClan camp clearing and batting at the dark gray she-cat.

Blackkit used her twisted paw to help her hit her sister with a strong force, but not to strong. The young kitten was only three moons old and had an oddly twisted forepaw that was also very powerful in play fighting with her sister. The two littermates played all the time as if they were from different Clans, and Blackkit always won, with her twisted paw of course. She never could understand how her paw was so strong, since it was only a twisted paw. She had heard many stories about a cat many, many moons ago named Deadfoot who also had a twisted forepaw, but he became the most well known deputy of all the Clans.

Just as Blackkit was about to use her strong forepaw to hit her sister with a strong blow, a meow sounded from the nusery. "Blackkit, don't you dare hurt your sister with that paw. It will hurt her to much to be playing." Blackkit turned away from her sister, who was squirming violently to get away from her sister, and looked over at the nursery to see their mother, Shinningflower. The bright ginger she-cat was standing about three mouse lengths away from where Blackkit had her sister pinned to the ground and had her green eyes narrowed to slits.

Blackkit leaped off her sister, who hissed at her and bounded over to their mother. The black she-kit hissed back before retreating to the fresh-kill pile to find her father. The cat who fathered her was an important cat in the Clan, being the deputy. His name was Oakstorm, and was a light brown-gray with dark brown paws and underbelly along with tabby stripes. He was mentoring an apprentice named Birdpaw, who was one of the bossiest cats in the Clan, other than her mother. Blackkit liked her father best, since her mother was always telling her not to do this or not to do that. She knew that if her father wasn't on a patrol, that meant they could play, which they almost always did.

The black kit sniffed around for her fathers scent before following it to Highledge where he was having a talk with the leader of their Clan, Goldenstar, a gold she-cat with blue eyes. She could just make out the words they were saying to each other.

Goldenstar was speaking first. "As I was saying earlier, things are getting out of hand. I have already decided on making a new rule to put into the warrior code. You know, the one that says, 'Cats must always respect boundries, and if a cat is caught even going a mouse length into another Clan's territory, they will be reported. Border patrols must go on patroling three times a day, each cat switched out.' You know, and now I really have something to say against crossing territory boundries." she meowed carfully.

Oakstorm nodded. "Yes, I understand perfectly. But what happened to the first idea of yours? Remember the one that you wanted to put in saying, 'Every apprentice must never be set off alone, and their mentors must make sure they do their jobs for feeding the elders every day. No apprentice must be allowed to be let off gaurd and go on their own patrols.' That idea was even better than this one." then he looked over at Blackkit who was standing about a fox length away from the two.

"Blackkit, hello." he meowed to his daughter. Then he looked up at his leader. "I better go play with her. I haven't done that today yet, and if I don't, she will beg for there to be a code saying, 'Every father must play with their kits all day every day.'" he chuckled and dipped his head to Goldenstar before padded over to Blackkit and scuffling her over with his huge forepaws.

Blackkit sqeaked and scrambled to climb onto her father's back. "Oof!" she mewed as she fell of his back with a thud.

Oakstorm helped her to her paws and took her over to the camp entrance where he ducked under the bramble arch and padded into the territory with Blackkit behind him. The two followed the sandy path that had been made by some of the elders when they had been warriors themselves. The padded down until they were at the river where the stench of ShadowClan hung in the air. Blackkit could scent out where the boder was, and she suddenly felt afraid. Her eyes looked as hard as they could until something odd happened. She could see straight into the ShadowClan camp! She could hear things that were going on there too, and right now there was a confersation going on with the Clan.

A huge dark borwn tom who had the biggest paws Blackkit had ever seen was sitting on a tree branch that held over a small crack in a huge rock. His brown head was held high above his Clanmates as they sat below him, waiting for his words. Blackkit pricked her ears to hear what was going on.

"To long have we sat here, scratching out bellies as if nothing was happening. To long have we waited for the chance to get back at ThunderClan for the crimes they made, like medicine cats breaking two codes at once by becoming a mother to half Clan kits and kittypets joining the Clan." he yowled at his Clan in a strong voice. "Tomorrow night, we shall attack ThunderClan at the heart of their territory. I will take a patrol, then Shadepelt," he pointed to a cloudy gray she-cat below him on a smaller branch. "Will take another one. No apprentice shall be left behind, except for the cats who have trained long enough and have been in enough battles not to need to miss this one. We will have revenge!"

Blackkit gasped in horror, then looked up at her father who was trotting quietly beside her. "Father!" he mewed for his attention, and the two slowed to a stop.

Oakstorm looked down at his daughter. "Yes, Blackkit?"

The small kit was still shocked, but she could still speak. "Its ShadowClan, they're planning an attack!"

Her father twitched his whiskers. "Of course they are. Cause I'm ShadowClan!"

"No, no!" she squeaked back at him. "You don't understand: its not a game, its real! I just heard a huge cat say that they were going to attack!"

Her father stared at her for a few heartbeats before sighing. "Blackkit, you have to stop making things up. Let's get back to camp, alright?"

The kit tugged at his shoulder scruff. "No, no, you have to get the warriors ready! I promise the cats are coming to attack, I promise!" she growled and hissed.

"Now your lying." her father picked Blackkit up by her scruff and carried her back up the path. "You're coming with me right now young lady." he growled through her fur. Blackkit hissed and snarled at her father, who only ignored her and carried her up the hill further. Soon, as they came very near the camp, the black kit stopped struggling and just went limp, her eyes closing in defeat. How was she ever going to make them understand?


	3. Chapter 2

Blackkit felt herself being set down on hard dirt and looked into the camp. Her father padded into the clearing, ducking under the bramble arch, leaving his daughter alone and upset. In a heartbeat he apeared again with Goldenstar on his tail, the golden leader glaring at the kit. Blackkit almost sqeaked in terror when her mother came out behind Goldenstar, along with Boldkit.

Goldenstar's gaze lightened as she came closer to the kit, who sqeezed herself into a tiny ball of black fur. The gold she-cat cocked her head, her whiskers twitching in amusment. "Little one, don't be afraid. I believe what you are saying." she meowed, her voice as sweet as mouse juice. "I was once told by a very old cat who went by the name of Firestar, son of Bramblestar, who told me of a prophecy. It said, 'Two cats of noble blood would have great powers that will save the Clans once again from the endless evil. When the dark berry has found her power, the second will find her use, and together they will save the Clans.'"

Blackkit looked at her mother and father, who's faces revealed that they were shocked also. The black kit looked back at her leader. "You mean, I'm part of that prophecy?" Goldenstar nodded at her, but Blackkit didn't let her speak. "But what is my power? How can a kit with a twisted paw do anything special?"

"You have the power to hear things far far away, and see them at the same time." then she added, "Did you see the cats in the Clan?"

The kit nodded. "Yes, there was a huge brown cat sitting on a branch that was above a large crack in a boulder. He said something about them attacking us because of the things that had happened in the past, like when a medicine cat had given birth to three half Clan cats, and how they were going in two patrols."

Oakstorm pushed his way into the confersation. "Yes, thats right. I remember hearing tails of three kits who were named Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and they had been in a prophecy about the power of three. Jayfeather could walk into other cat's dreams and hear the other cat's thoughs, though he was blind, and Lionblaze could never be beaten in battle, not even a scratch! Then there was Hollyleaf... She had a sad tale. She wasn't in the prophecy, only her brothers and another she-cat named Dovewing who could hear things far away. Hollyleaf was killed in an accident, or so everyone thought. Then she came back, but died in the Greatest of Great Battles by a long dead cat named Hawkfrost." his eyes grew dark with sadness. "Those were sad times, you know."

Shinningflower nodded, and Goldenstar only lashed her tail with anger of the past, but her eyes grew softer in a heartbeat. "Alright, lets get back into the camp. Its time we got something to eat and bedded down for the night."

The cats followed their leader back under the bramble arch, Blackkit in the back, her tail drooping next to her sister, who nudged her with her shoulder. "Come on, cheer up! Maybe I'm the other cat who's supose to help you."

Blackkit nodded slowly and followed her mother back into the nusery, leaping into the nest and letting out a long sigh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Three moons later...

"Come on, wake up Blackkit!" the voice of Boldkit filled Blackkit's ears and she opened her eyes to see her sister bouncing around close to the nest where her mother was still cleaning Blackkit's fur. The black six moon old she-cat had been drifting off to sleep all morning because her sister had been to awake to go to sleep because of today. In just a few minutes Goldenstar was going to call the kits up to Highledge to name them and give them their mentors that they would have train them.

Blackkit lashed her tail. "Alright, alright." she cleaned her twisted forepaw. "Maybe you should be the one with the twisted paw." she murrmered silently. The only thing the twisted paw had brought Blackkit since the day that she had been told of the prophecy was bad luck and no food. Everytime she tried to do something right, her twisted paw had always gotten in the way and messed things up.

She cleaned her paw until her tounge was almost gray from the fur, then pawed at the tangle in her sister's ginger fur. "You should clean your pelt better, you know." she mewed her littermate, who turned and glared at her.

"You should mind your own busness, you know." she mimicked, with the touch of playful amusment in her voice.

Blackkit shook her head slightly, then pricked her ears to hear what Goldenstar was telling the Clan. "Cats of ThunderClan, we have two kits here today that are six moon old now. They are ready to become apprentices and train to help their Clan. Boldkit and Blackkit, please come forth."

"Thats us," Boldkit walked proudly out of the nusery, with Blackkit and Shinningflower on her tail, and headed up to their leader who looked down at them with proud eyes.

Once they got up to the Highledge and stood next to Goldenstar, the she-cat began again. "Rosestem, you have shown that you are ready for an apprentice now. You were mentored well by Bramblefur, and I hope you will pass on your knoledge to Boldpaw. Squirrelpelt, you are one of the most experienced warriors of ThunderClan. You were mentored by Fernberry, and I hope you will pass on your knoledge to Blackpaw."

"Boldpaw! Blackpaw!" the Clan cheered the knew apprentices, who leaped off Highledge to join their mentors sitting in the crowd.

Goldenstar flicked her tail for silence, and went on. "Tomorrow night is the next gathering. I will choose then who will go. This meeting is dismissed."

Blackpaw padded up to where Squirrelpelt and Rosestem were sitting under the oak tree that stood next to the warrior den. The two cats stood up as soon as the other two littermates padded up to them.

"Well, come on Boldpaw. We better go start practicing battle moves in the training area." Rosestem flicked her tail for her apprentice to follow her out of camp.

Before she went through the bramble arch, Boldpaw turned back to look at Blackpaw who was still standing with Squirrelpaw. "Come on, Blackpaw. Aren't you coming?"

Squirrelpelt shook her head before Blackpaw could replie. "No, I'm sorry, but remember? Your apprentices, so you do things away from each other. Go with your mentor, Boldpaw."

Blackpaw looked at her mentor, then back at her sister, who let her tail droop and padded beside her mentor out of camp. She looked back up at her mentor. "What are we doing?"

Squirrelpelt looked down at the black furred she-cat. "You need to go choose a nest for yourself in the apprentice den, little one, and I need to go get some treatment for my hurting paw. Go on, off you go."

Blackpaw bounded over to the apprentice's den which was next to the nusery and slid inside. In almost all the nests, cats were sitting up and talking with one another. She reconized Birdpaw and Nightpaw, but none of the others were familiar to her. The apprentices looked up at the black cat when she got inside, and the cats who she didn't know spoke.

"Hi, Blackpaw. I'm Poppypaw, and this is Spiderpaw, my brother." the gray she-cat meowed and pointed her tail to a dark gray tom in a nest next to her own. Blackpaw nodded and choose a nest near Poppypaw so she wouldn't be near Birdpaw. She also got to sit next to Nightpaw, the medicine cat in training. He was the nicest apprentice she knew, and she sort of, well, liked him, though she knew not to since she would be breaking a code in the medicine cat code.

She flopped into the nest she had chosen and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Lash out your paws, Boldpaw, don't just fling yourself at your enemy, lash your paws!" The yowl of Rosestem ran out through the training hollow as Boldpaw lashed out her paw at Birdpaw.

The apprentice tried to lash our her paws, but every time Birdpaw blocked it with kicking out one of his hindpaws in the air. The apprentices were practicing battle moves by jumping on and at each other, using their paws to kick out in air. It was hard, even harder that Birdpaw was training with her. The black apprentice had been so focused on fighting he hadn't been hearing the commands that Oakstorm, his mentor, and Rosestem were yowling out to him. Not only that, but when they took breaks he had been staring at Boldpaw and not hearing when to start training again or when to rest in the shade. For some reason, Boldpaw had felt that the older apprentice liked her because if his staring and ignorance.

Boldpaw lashed out her paws again, and this time Birdpaw got hit. "To slow, mouse brain!" she sneered at him playfully, though she could tell he took it seriously. The tom's eyes grew dark and he unleashed his claws, leaping at her and knocking her onto her side, his claws digging forcefully into her shoulder. The young apprentice screeched in alarm and pain and tried to get away from his awful grip, but every time she tried to the tom forced his claws in deeper. She could feel his gaze piercing her pelt, and she looked up at him, still yowling in pain.

"Thats enough, Birdpaw!" Oakstorm stormed over to the angry apprentice and pulled him off his daugher. Rosestem leaped over to her and helped her to her paws, sniffing her wounds while Oakstorm pulled his shock stricken apprentice to the side.

"What do you think you were doing!" he snarled. "You could have killed her, you know. Even worse, your claws were sheathed! I never thought any son of Goldenstar would ever do that to the deputy's kit!" With that he turned and stalked over to where his daughter was standing, blood trickling from her wounds.

"Oakstorm, we better get her to Cloudfang, before her wounds bleed to much!" Rosestem meowed swiftly, and Oakstorm nodded, helping Boldpaw walk back to camp.

When they got into the camp, Poppypaw saw Boldpaw and darted into the medicine cat den, coming back up with Cloudfang, who held marigold in her jaws. Boldpaw looked over at the apprentice den to see Blackpaw standing at it's entrance with Spiderpaw at her side. Nightpaw came out from behind them and pushed his way out to get some more marigold from the medicine cat den, since he was the medicine cat.

Shinningflower came veering out of the warrior den and ran over to her daughter, who was now laying on her side in pain. The ginger she-cat let out a screech when she saw Boldpaw's drenched shoulder.

"Boldpaw, why!" she yowled and crouched down next to her daughter. Boldpaw saw Oakstorm come stand next to his mate and put his tail on her shoulder, trying to hush her softly, though Boldpaw could see he was as worried as she was. The apprentice strained her head to look over at Goldenstar who was bounded over from her own den.

"What happened?" the leader asked her deputy, who bowed his head in grief.

"Your son got angry with her for no reason and attacked her," he meowed quietly, casting a glaring glance at his apprentice.

Boldpaw almost wanted to agree with him, but she remembered how she had said he was a mouse brain. She closed her eyes in horror of what might happen to her. "No, he didn't."

She suddenly relized that every cat was looking straight at her, their gazes wide with amazement that she had spoke. The apprentice cleared her throat.

"He attacked me because I said he was too slow and that he was a mouse brain." then she added quietly to herself, "It's all my fault..."

She looked over at Birdpaw, who's mouth was wide open in shock. She could see he was now trembling with fear of being kicked out of ThunderClan by his own mother, Goldenstar. He soon closed his mouth though and nodded. "I thought she was being mean to me, thats all. It's still my fault though, no matter what." then he looked over at Goldenstar. "I'm sorry, my leader. You can cast me out now: I deserve it."

Goldenstar padded over to her son. "My son, you do not deserve it. You might have done something wrong, but did it hurt her so much it killed her? No. She is alright, and it was no body's fault this happened. I don't ever want you to say that again about yourself, do you hear?"

The black tom nodded, though his gaze was still low with a hint of terror. Boldpaw sighed and let Cloudfang and Nightpaw get on with their work on her wounds. Blackpaw padded up to them and looked down at her sister.

"You alright, Boldpaw?"

The apprentice nodded, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. It hurt so much, but she forgave him for what he did. She suddenly felt something picking her up. She looked over to see Cloudfang, Nightpaw, Oakstorm and Bramblepelt picking her up and carrying her into the medicine cat den.

* * *

At that night's gathering...

Blackpaw looked around at the scenery. She had never seen marshes before, and she had never expected them to be filled with such life. Frogs croaked their night songs from on lily pads and fish swam close to the shore, almost walking out of the water and saying hi. The black apprentice looked over at Spiderpaw, who had picked up his pace and was now walking right next to her, his fur touching her own.

As they neared the island where the Clans gathered, she could smell the fishy scent of RiverClan coming up to the shore also. She finally spotted Petalstar, leader of RiverClan, and her deputy, Hollowbelly padding with a small brown tom that she had never seen before. She looked ahead to see Goldenstar dipping her head to the gray leader and letting them go first on the bridge.

The bridge that made a safe way over to the island was a long broken tree that had killed a long ago deputy who went by the name of Mudclaw, who had fought the former leader, Onestar, to be leader himself since the leader had been chosen to lead WindClan instead of the cat who was really supose to lead his Clan. Now Gingerstar was leader of WindClan.

As the RiverClan cats and ThunderClan cats got closer to the island, Blackpaw saw Goldenstar dip her head to Petalstar who dipped her head back. She then saw her leader let the RiverClan cats go to the island first, then once they were off the bridge, Goldenstar let the ThunderClan cats go. On the other side of the bridge, Blackpaw could make out the scents of RiverClan and WindClan, but no ShadowClan yet.

The black apprentice followed the cats in front of her until they reached a large clearing. In the middle was a giant oak, even bigger than the one she had seen in ShadowClan camp. Around it sat tons of cats, and she could tell which cats were RiverClan and which were WindClan by how they were shaped and by their pelts. Blackpaw trotted over to a group of other apprentices not far from where the roots of the giant tree started to come up.

"...I just found out about it at dawn." one apprentice was meowing. "I heard Beebreeze saying that it was time I became a warrior."

A dark brown tom with dark amber eyes flicked his tail in annoyance. "You haven't even begun to start learning how to fish right, mouse brain." He meowed in an amused voice.

The other apprentice glared at him, but looked up as Blackpaw and Spiderpaw came over. "Oh, if it isn't the KittypetClanners. What you doing now, finding new mates that are kittypets?" he sneered.

Blackpaw arched her back and hissed, fur rising high. Spiderpaw put his tail on her shoulder and she relaxed a little. "Hawkpaw, do you not remember that your grandfather was half rogue?" he meowed softly, giving no hint of anger in his voice.

Thrushpaw glared back at him. "At least I'm more Clan than you are." he growled.

"Quiet, you two." the bigger of the apprentices sat up, since he was laying upward on the forest floor watching the fight go on. "Thrushpaw, go back to your mentor and leave ThunderClan alone. Don't forget Hawkfrost, your grandfather, was half kittypet and half ThunderClan. You have more ThunderClan in you than RiverClan, and don't forget that."

Thrushpaw hissed, but got up and stalked off to his mentor. The big apprentice then looked back at Spiderpaw and Blackpaw. "You two better steer clear of him. He's no good. I remember you from the last gathering," he pointed his long dark brown tail at Spiderpaw. "Your name is Spiderpaw, correct?" The young apprentice nodded.

"Yes, thats right. And this is Blackpaw, Shinningflower and Oakstorm's kit." he pointed his tail at the black apprentice, who's fur was still up and she looked like a black ball of thorns.

The big apprentice dipped his head. "My name is Mountainpaw, and I've been an apprentice much longer than Thrushpaw has. He acts like he's so strong and clever, along with brave, but when he goes back to camp, he throws fits when he doesn't get his way."

Blackpaw almost let out a mroww of laughter, but remembered to stay silent. She dipped her head to the large apprentice, who stood with his eyes gleaming, watching them, and padded away to find her mentor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that what I said about the detail is not no longer needed because I don't have much time to write my chapters so I don't get much time to write in the details. Thanks anyway, for reading my stories I mean! Also, if you have any cats you want to put into my story please review it and I will see where I can put them in. BTW, if you could can you please put in your cat's colors and personalities, along with what Clan they are in. Thanks, and have a good time reading!**

**-Goldmoonrider**

Blackpaw padded beside her mentor along the river path. She was on her second patrol as an apprentice, and her mentor was taking her on this one with Brightberry and her apprentice, Spiderpaw, who was padding on the other side of her. The four cats padded on, sniffing the air for any scents of ShadowClan warriors on ThunderClan territory. Soon Blackpaw could pick up the scent of a water vole just at the water's edge. She flicked her tail at Spiderpaw, who quickly got into the hunter's crouch beside Blackpaw, who did the same.

A second later Blackpaw and Spiderpaw were pouncing on the vole and the black apprentice gave the little peice of prey a swift bite on it's neck. She covered it with some sand and followed her friend back up the shore to where Squirrelpelt and Brightberry were waiting for them.

Squirrelpelt flicked her tail at Blackpaw. "This is a border patrol, not a hunting patrol. You should have left it for the dawn hunting patrol to catch. Now you will have to make the trip back when we are done, got that?"

"Yes, Squirrelpelt." Blackpaw murmmered softly and followed the patrol along the shore at far at the river went.

By the time they had gotten to the lake, the sun was already high in the sky and the heat was flowing in, fighting is way to be better than the breeze from above the lake waters. Blackpaw could see the territories of the lakes and all their scents which mingled together at the lake. Her thoughts fluttered around in her head and she couldn't think straight at she padded beside Spiderpaw and Squirrelpelt.

She pricked her ears and listened to the sounds of the Clans all around her. She looked over at the RiverClan territory and listened into their camp, just enough to hear the none important things.

"Move over, Flatpaw!" a black-and-white apprentice was hissing to another one as he was trying to get into his nest.

"You move over, Fatpaw!" the white apprentice was also trying to get to his den, and the two were stuck together at the entrance to the den.

The black-and-white tom glared at Flatpaw. "My name is Shudderpaw, not Fatpaw. Maybe I should call you FATpaw, since your so big and it rymes with Flatpaw." then her started chanting as the two struggled to get in, "Fatpaw, Fatpaw, your name is Fatpaw!"

At this the white apprentice pulled himself backwards and pushed Shudderpaw into the apprentice den, almost knocking the whole den over.

"Shudderpaw, Flatpaw, stop fooling around right this second and go help repair the nusery instead of acting like overgrown foxes!" a yowl come from an orange she-cat who was standing next to a honeysuckle vine den. She had pretty blue eyes, and her paws were a dark gray. She had brown ears and her tail was red.

The apprentices stopped their playing and padded over to the orange pretty she-cat. Shudderpaw looked up at her before heading over to the den with holes in it. "Sorry, Mixedflower." The apprentice padded after his friend, leaving Mixedflower next to the honeysuckle den.

Blackpaw moved her head and looked over at WindClan territory and looked into their camp to see if anything was the same. She saw a large hollow filled with cats from small kits playing with each other to silver-gray elders. The black apprentice pricked her ears forward, still keeping her pace the same as Spiderpaw's. The dark gray tom's paws were light on the ground as he trotted along the lake shore, his green eyes reflecting the sun from off the lake.

The twisted paw on Blackpaw's left side bounced in the sand, slowing her down. She hatted it so much, and now she didn't understand how she had been born and was still a cat with it. By now Boldpaw was already walking about the camp practicing battle moves with the new kits Ravenkit, a large black tom with sleek fur, and his sister Harekit, a gray she-cat with long hind legs. Blackpaw was jelious of her sister, since Boldpaw was always getting the most attention because of her hurt shoulder. If only the other cats in the Clan would start noticing Blackpaw's twisted paw and making a big deal of THAT instead of making a huge deal about Boldpaw's shoulder. If only, if only.

"Keep moving, Blackpaw!" Blackpaw shook her head and looked behind her to see Brightberry just a vole length behind her. The black apprentice's paws shook with hunger, and also fear of the prophecy. How could she be so helpful when all she had was a twisted paw and was always lost in her thoughts all the time?

_Three hours later..._

Blackpaw emerged from the bramble bushes just in front of the lake shore with three mice dangling by their tails from her mouth. The apprentice had been hunting for what seemed like moons and she still wasn't satisfied with the three plump mice she had caught. Her paws tingled for more hunting and she felt as if she could run all day. She dropped her mice and twitched her ears to find Spiderpaw and his mentor. Finally, she found them practicing hunting moves.

"Pull your hind paws further under you," Brightberry meowed to her apprentice and the gray tom tucked in his hind paws as far as he could.

Spiderpaw looked up at his mentor, his eyes burning with pain. "Please let this be good, please! I want to perfect my hunting skills to show another apprentice..."

"One you like?" Brightberry asked, raising an eyebrow in suspition.

The apprentice looked down in embaressment. "Y-yes."

Brightberry padded over to her apprentice and put her tail on his shoulder. "It's alright. I like another cat too. Want to tell me if I tell you who I like?"

Spiderpaw nodded and he sat up next to his mentor who twitched her whiskers in amusment.

"Well, the tom I like has ginger fur that looks like fire in the sun. Can you guess who that is?" She meowed softly.

"Yes, thats Blazingfire!" Spiderpaw stood up. "You like my brother?"

Brightberry chuckled. "Yes, I like your brother. He's handsom, you know, and I think you look as handsom as him."

Spiderpaw looked at the ground. "But I'm not ginger. My fur doesn't shine in the sun like his. I'm not handsom at all: the she-cat I like probably doesn't like me at all..."

"If you tell me who it is," Brightberry mewed. "I might be able to tell you if she likes you or not."

He looked back up at her. "Alright." He began to scuff the ground with his paws. "She's really pretty, and she has long fur and green eyes."

"Thats Blackpaw," Brightberry's eyes flashed with happiness. "I knew you liked her even before you came on this patrol and told me. I've seen how you look at her, your eyes flashing with happiness, your tail twitching in amusment. You practicly look like your asleep on your paws when you stare at her!"

Spiderpaw looked down in embaressment. Blackpaw almost shuddered. How could HE like HER? She was hardly pretty at all, especially with her twisted paw and all. She just sighed, smiling with happiness, and picked up her mice to take back to her mentor who was waiting just at the edge of the lake for her.

_At the same time in StarClan..._

A gray she-cat with blue-green eyes pushed her way out of a bush and into a small clearing. She looked around and saw three other cats apear: one a silver-gray tabby she-cat, the second a gray tom with blind blue eyes, and the last one was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. They walked out into the moonlight and sat in a circle around a large rock were a fiery-ginger tom that looked just like Blazingfire apeared out of thin air (that means out of no where).

"Firestar," The gray she-cat spoke first. "We have gathering. What do you need?"

The blazing ginger tom looked from her to the silver-gray tabby she-cat who sat next to the first she-cat. "As you know, Blackpaw is our kin, the granddaughter of you, Ivypool, and Molestrike. I have brought you here to tell you what I have learned as a StarClan cat. Blackpaw is apart of a prophecy that will distory the darkness once and for all. 'Two cats of noble blood will have great powers that will save the Clans once again from the endless evil. When the dark berry has found her power, the second will find her use, and together they will save the Clans.'"


	6. Chapter 5

Blackpaw leaped around Spiderpaw and gave him a quick blow on his shoulder with her left forepaw, claws sheathed of course. The gray apprentice leaped at her and rolled over her, letting her take all his weight. She rolled him over with all her strength and pinned him to the floor, her paws not missing any points in which she was to touch to make this move strong. Spiderpaw tried to push her over so he could leap onto her and pin HER down, but she stayed put and held him down tight.

"Do you give up, Spiderpaw?" she meowed, eyes narrowed.

The gray apprentice sighed. "Alright, you win again, Blackstar."

Blackpaw leaped away. "My name will not be Blackstar until I have an apprentice, mouse brain." then she added "And thats when I give you an apprentice and make you my new deputy."

"Hey, what about me?" Blackpaw and Spiderpaw looked over at the wall of the hollow to see Boldpaw sitting on the hard earth. "Am I going to be medicine cat while you two get all the glory?"

Blackpaw padded over to her sister, her best friend following. "Well, if you ever are a medicine cat, you would get the most respect AND you would be able to go to every gathering, no matter what. And you get to see your ancestors at the moonpool!" "

Boldpaw got to her paws. "Well, there's something I need to tell you, sis." she looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm not going to mend. My shoulder bone was broken when Birdpaw attacked me. I'm, I'm going to start medicine cat training."

"Wait, but isn't Nightpaw already training?" Spiderpaw mewed. "Cloudfang isn't going to die soon, anyway, unless he gets into a really big accident."

"Well, Cloudfang is almost an elder, and Goldenstar told me that he was going to give Nightpaw his full medicine cat name and then move to the elders den."

_oh._ Blackpaw thought. _Now, back to the medicine cat part. She can run, so how is her shoulder broken?_

Blackpaw looked at Spiderpaw, and he looked back at her. She looked back at her sister. "But you can stand, and I saw you play-fighting with the kits the other day."

"Well, thats the thing." she mewed softly. "I can't train with anyone except cats that aren't to heavy, 'cause then my shoulder would break again, and Cloudfang doesn't want that, neither does Shinningflower, or..." her voice trailed off, but Blackpaw knew who she meant.

"Or Oakstorm, huh," she meowed, bending her head low to meet the gaze of her sister, who avoided it.

Boldpaw lowered her eyes. "Y-yes, Oakstorm. He would have been so proud of me if I had become a warrior, like you will be, unless you become like me."

"Blackpaw's just like you already. She has a twisted paw. But, I guess I can see the problem." Spiderpaw answered for Blackpaw.

The black she-cat looked affectionatly at her best friend, her skin growing hot with embaresment. She shook the head off and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. As she got to the large pile of prey, pain scored straight into her stomach. She quickly ran to the medicine den, her pain growing along the way, and slipped inside.  
"Cloudfang!" She called for the medicine cat and collapsed on one of the paitient nest.

Instead of seeing the white pelt of her normal medicine cat, a dark pelt wavered over her. It was Nightpaw. "Cloudfang's out on a walk to look for coltsfoot. What seems to be the problem?"

Blackpaw clenched her teeth with pain, but managed to speak through her teeth. "My belly, it hurts!" She let out a painful yowl, and Shinningflower rushed into the den and pushed to be beside her daughter.

"Move away, Shinningflower!" Nightpaw growled at the ginger she-cat, who quickly recoiled and hissed.

"This is MY daughter, not yours!" she growled, but the tom ignored her. He shooved some strange medicine down Blackpaw's throat and put his ear on her heaving belly.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her mother. "Shinningflower, how old is she again?"

Shinningflower's eyes grew questioning. "Almost 12 moons old. Why?"

Nightpaw gulped with terror. "She's going to have kits."

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not being able to update things lately, but I've had so much schoolwork and stuff like that, and I haven't had time to update things. If you have an idea for new characters in my story, or even in other stories, just tell me. Thanks!**

**-Goldmoonrider**


End file.
